Discoveries
by Ivvic
Summary: Sevral parties are interested in Bonnie's powers, cross over ov VD, SC, and NW. Enjoy
1. Discoveries

Title: Discoveries (Parts 20/20)  
Author: Vicci   
E-mail: foxxy_one_on_one@hotmail.com  
Rating: 15   
Spoilers: NW series, SC, VD and possibly I may end up tying in DV  
  
Disclaimers: almost ALL of the characters belong to L J Smith   
(the goddess that she is) and I am not getting any cash of   
anything from this except self-satisfaction. PLEASE DON'T SUE   
ME. Any you don't recognize are probably mine and if I do use   
your character it was just picked up by my subconscious and I   
didn't mean to borrow it. In any case, email me if I do.  
  
Summary: Several parties, the New Salem witches, and the Night   
World, are interested in Bonnie's witch powers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 1:  
  
Bonnie looked up suddenly from the book she was reading. She   
could have sworn she had seen something move in the corner of her   
mind.  
  
"Damn," she swore softly, "That's the third time this night. I   
have become like so paranoid lately." But not with out reason,   
lately. It was a few months after Elena had been resurrected.   
Much to her relieve Damon had left town. At least she thought so.   
No one had seen hide nor hair or the suave Italian.  
  
Then the red headed girl's eyes widened in shock as she realized   
that's exactly what the shadows reminded her of. How Damon and   
his younger brother Stefan had been able to fade in and out of   
shadows, darkness.  
  
Bonnie glanced around the room, silently cursing herself for   
reading by a lamp. The switch to the light over head wasn't to   
far so Bonnie decided to lunge for it.  
  
Just as she flipped it something caught her around the waist.   
Bonnie struggled in its grasp and began to shriek repeatedly. A   
strong, slender fingered hand wrapped its self across her mouth,   
efficiently cutting off any sound she could make.  
  
"Don't scream like that, it hurts my ears. I ai..." the person   
started to say.  
  
/Not as much as this should hurt you, / Bonnie projected with her   
mind as she kicked violently upwards. A loud 'oomph' was heard   
behind her.  
  
/What did you do that for? / the telepathic voice demanded. /I'm   
not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. / He was hunched over   
slightly, which made Bonnie grin.  
  
"Then why all the secrecy? Why scare me half to death? Couldn't   
you have called me up like any decent person?" Bonnie would have   
gone on but the hand that had just moved so she could answer felt   
like it was about to replace itself.  
  
"Well, we wanted to be sure we were right about you and not   
accidentally go up to the wrong person," the person told her.  
  
"Well, will you let me go now? Right about what?"  
  
"You're a witch."  
  
"I could have told you that," Bonnie agreed with a laugh sitting   
down and getting a good look at the person. He was inhumanly   
beautiful with nicely chiseled facial features; black hair with a   
slight wave in it and black eyes you could gaze you could get   
lost in. He was a little on the short side though.  
  
"So you know a little about it?" he asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I've practiced a little, what about you?"  
  
"I'm not a witch," he told her with a laugh.  
  
"No ring," she murmured. "What are you then? Not a were-wolf I   
hope."  
  
"How do you know about all these things?" he demanded.  
  
"Tell me what you are and give me your name please," Bonnie   
demanded thrusting out her stubborn chin.  
  
"I'm a vampire and my name's Quinn," he said in a placid voice   
watching her closely, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Where's your lapis lazuli?" she asked in shock.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"The stone you need to go out in sunlight." Bonnie was dead   
serious and got mad when Quinn burst into laughter.  
  
"You've read to many books. I've never heard that one before,   
though."  
  
"I didn't read it in a book!" Bonnie half yelled indignantly.   
"Damon and Stefan Salvatore had to wear their rings and they even   
killed Kathrine by pushing her into sunlight after taking it   
off."  
  
Quinn quit laughing and stared at the red head. She completely   
believed in what she was saying but it was unheard of. Not   
possible....  
  
"Tell me the whole story," he demanded. His tone wasn't up for   
any objections and Bonnie saw on his eyes that he meant business   
so she told him everything.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say when she was finished. Her story was   
incredible. He could hardly believe it but there had been those   
whispered tales that the council refused to talk about. The ones   
where a few vampires had a disease. An allergy to sunlight. They   
would have passed on to any vampires they made.  
  
"Now you explain to me... what ever it is," Bonnie told him   
interrupting his thoughts. Quinn filled Bonnie in about the Night   
World and explained it her that she was wanted to join the Circle   
Daybreak's witches.  
  
"Do I need to go anywhere to help?" she said after agreeing to   
join.  
  
"Can you go to Las Vegas in a week or so? That's where the main   
headquarters is and you'd be able to meet Lord Thierry."  
  
"What would I tell everyone? Especially my parents. It's not like   
I know any one there," Bonnie complained. She knew it was true.   
Her parents wanted her to stay with them because they were still   
paranoid over what had happened a few months ago.  
  
"I can help, encourage them," Quinn told her and flashed her a   
smile showing pointed teeth.  
  
"Don't you hurt them!" Bonnie warned loudly. As a matter of fact,   
they were due back from the club any minute now.  
  
"You tell everybody your going to visit a cousin and I'll   
influence them to believe it," he replied smoothly when she told   
him so.  
  
"Why am I going."  
  
"She's sick, getting married? I don't know." His tone stated he   
didn't care either. Right then they heard the front door open.  
  
"Bonnie, were home," her mother called up the stairs. She glanced   
at Quinn to see if he was ready. He nodded.  
  
"Mom!" Bonnie yelled in an excited voice as she ran down the   
stairs.  
  
"What?" her mother asked Bonnie as she hung up her coat.  
  
"I'm going to Las Vegas!"  
  
"What? Why?" Mr. McCulloughs demanded.  
  
"Do you remember our cousin, Hannah? She's getting married and   
asked me to help out." The pause was barely perceptible because   
Quinn had a name ready and relayed it to her telepithicly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, dear. When's the wedding?"  
  
"In about a month." The three talked about it for a half hour   
before Bonnie faked a yawn to get away.  
  
Bonnie went back up to her room and found Quinn lying on her bed,   
half-asleep.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, they wanted details," Bonnie said with a   
laugh at Quinn.  
  
"I wrote down your instructions. They're over on your desk," I   
will meet you at the airport in a week."  
  
"Okay, see you then." 


	2. Discoveries

Part 2:  
  
Three days later Bonnie was walking home from Elena's house after   
talking with both her and Meredith about what she should pack.   
The hairs in the back of her neck prickled as she got the feeling   
she was being followed.  
  
Bonnie had to keep her self from walking faster as she headed   
towards the next corner. When she had turned she took a minute to   
look back and she who was following her.  
  
The only person on the street was a tall handsome boy about. He   
had dark hair. He looked like he was 17 or 18. That was all   
Bonnie could see from where he was standing.  
  
He had speed up since she had turned the corner and was about to   
turn himself. Bonnie was about to start walking when she saw   
something. Two blond boys stepped from behind a row of houses and   
started towards him.  
  
Bonnie saw him stop to wait for them and heaved a sigh of   
relieve, leaning against the car she was standing next to.  
  
"Hurry up, she just turned the corner. We're gonna lose her," she   
heard them say. Bonnie wanted to bolt but her feet were frozen to   
the spot. She realized whose driveway she was in and made her   
feet move.  
  
She ran up to the door, heart pounding. She raised her hand to   
pound on the door but someone caught it as it swung forward.   
Bonnie screamed but a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Another set of arms wrapped around her waist and she was dragged   
off. The way she was being held it almost looked like their arms   
were supporting her.  
  
Bonnie wondered frantically where they were taking her and where   
the third one had gone. Then she slumped forward, unconsious as   
she was hit hard on the base of her skull. 


	3. Discoveries

Part 3:  
  
Bonnie drifted in and out of consciousness for a couple of hours.   
She could hear what was going on around her but she could never   
manage to pry open her eyes or even move.  
  
"I can not believe you kidnapped her! Why?" she heard a voice   
demand the first time.  
  
"Said you wanted to see her as soon as possible. That it was   
urgent so we brought her here," a male voice replied.  
  
"It's not safe to have her running around. We need to know how   
she has powers, Diana," another voice grated out.  
  
"We didn't need you to knock her out. And Laurel, I'm ashamed of   
you. You gave her a sleeping potion..." the first said. Then   
Bonnie was out again. Over the next hour she caught fragments of   
her captors conversation.  
  
"...she's not the only one?"  
  
"We had better hope she is. It has to be a...."  
  
"...when will she wake up?"  
  
"Soon I think. Do you think anyone will be looking for..."  
  
"Hey! I think she's waking up," someone yelped as Bonnie stirred.  
  
Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around the room disorientated.   
She was lying on a bed in what looked like a motel room. Then she   
realized with a start she was at the boarding house. But how had   
she....  
  
"Who are you!" she demanded to a room with about 9 people.  
  
"We need to ask you some questions," a beautiful girl about 17 or   
18 said in a calm voice. She had hair like woven sunlight and   
moonlight.  
  
"What," Bonnie snapped irately.  
  
"How can you use the powers?" she asked. She appeared to be the   
leader of the group. "Go get the others," she said over her   
shoulder to someone lounging against the door. Bonnie recognized   
him as the first boy who had followed her.  
  
"How should I know. I'm a witch that could be why. Who are you   
people?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Well, we're the New Salem witches. We had thought we were the   
last generation of witches, but apparently we were wrong," a girl   
said coming into the room. Behind her followed a handsome boy   
with various shades if red in his hair.  
  
A minute later another girl swaggered in. She had a mane of   
pitch-black hair that swayed as she walked. Her milky skin seemed   
to glow with confidence.  
  
"We are sorry about how you arrived here," she continued with a   
glare in the direction of two boys grouped together. They   
muttered sullen apologies. "We want to know how you came around.   
Some one out of one of the original circles must have married out   
or disappeared or something."  
  
Bonnie tried not to be rude, really she did, but she couldn't   
help bursting out with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, but you honestly believe you're the only witches. Besides   
me that is."  
  
"What's wrong with thinking that?" the girl with black hair   
demanded angrily.  
  
"There are tons of witches. And more then just humans and   
witches, there are lots of races." Then she went on to explain   
about the night World and its rules.  
  
"That's... wow," one said when she was finished. Then Bonnie   
realized she still didn't know any of their names. She mentioned   
so and one named Cassie Blake introduced everyone.  
  
Diana Meade, the blond, Faye Chamberlain, who had the mane of   
black hair, and herself, were the co-leaders. Adam, the red head,   
was Cassie's soulmate. Then there was Doug and Chris Henderson,   
Suzan Whittier, Laurel Quincey, Melanie Glaser, Deborah and Nick   
Armstrong and last but not least Sean Dulany.  
  
"Would you like a ride home?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yes. Oh...what time is it? They might be getting worried at   
home," Bonnie gasped. She had forgotten completely about her   
family. If she hadn't been there long they were probably hadn't   
missed her yet.  
  
"You've been here a couple of hours now," Diana said crushing any   
hope Bonnie had of getting home with out returning to upset   
parents. She was 18 and all but her parents still thought of her   
as their darling baby girl. As much as she loved them she was   
glad she was going on vacation.  
  
Diana drove her in a blue Acura Integra. Cassie was in the back   
with Adam leaning over the front seat as they talked.  
  
"What are you doing down here? You said you lived in   
Massachusetts, right? You're a long way from home," Bonnie asked.  
  
"Well," Adam started. "We're looking for some... tools that will   
help us use more power then we would ordinarily. And we're almost   
positive we'll find what we're looking for here."  
  
"Or near here," Cassie put in with a small smile. "Then we, Diana   
and I, saw you use the powers. As a coven we agreed we needed to   
talk to you but some of us didn't want to wait to approach you   
and, well, you know the rest.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Bonnie muttered rubbing the back of her   
head, earning a laugh from everyone. "So, did you guys like drive   
12 cars down here or something?"  
  
"No, of course not, silly," Diana said with a musical laugh. "We   
car pooled. 3 cars took the lot of us. This one is mine, though."  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Bonnie said as she got out o the car. Then   
she braced herself as she walked into the house. As she had   
expected her parents ambushed her with questions. 


	4. Discoveries

Part 4:  
  
After Bonnie smoothed things over with her parents she went   
upstairs to start packing so she wouldn't have to do it last   
minute like she normally did. It was only 9:00 so Bonnie decided   
to go out.  
  
She grabbed a sandwich and took it with her. This time she took   
the car and went out for a drive. She wasn't sure where she was   
going to go but she had the urge to go.  
  
Not really paying attention to where she was headed she just let   
her instincts lead her. In about half an hour she pulled up to a   
building just outside the city.  
  
"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Of course she got no answer so   
she decided to see what the building was for. She went up and   
knocked. The place looked fairly deserted and wasn't in the best   
of repair.  
  
Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. She   
hadn't really been expecting any one to be there.  
  
"Oh, hi Quinn. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said motioning for her to   
come inside.  
  
"I don't know, I went for a drive and ended up here. Your turn."   
Bonnie looked around what she figured was a living room. There   
was a hearth and three folding chairs.  
  
"This is where..." he started before another voice interrupted   
him.  
  
"Who is it Quinn?" a feminine voice carried from somewhere in the   
house.  
  
"I'm not interrupting something important, am I?" Bonnie asked   
raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Nah, she's not important. It's Bonnie," he answered, the last   
bit yelled.  
  
"I heard that," the voice snapped. A girl about 19 walked into   
the room and sat in the chair next to Bonnie. She was about   
5'6'', had frosted brown hair and creamy milk skin with a hint of   
a tan. "I'm Raven Johnson."  
  
Bonnie shook the girl's extended hand and felt raw power coming   
from it. A lot of power.  
  
"What are you?" Bonnie asked. Raven laughed, it was a common   
question. Even 'shifters had a hard time guessing exactly what   
she was.  
  
"I'm half lamia and witch."  
  
"A powerful witch at that," Bonnie muttered.  
  
"Yes, but when you get properly trained you'll be a great rival,"   
Raven told her, flashing a mischief smile.  
  
"We all know the games you like to play," Quinn muttered.  
  
"You're just mad because you're still sore from my last game,"   
Raven retorted laughing hard at the face Quinn made. Bonnie   
laughed too, even if she wasn't sure exactly why, but Raven was   
the type of person who pulled you into their moods.  
  
"Anyway, Bonnie, who'd you see?"  
  
"Huh?" Bonnie asked shocked by the question.  
  
"I implanted the thought for you to come if you were contacted by   
anyone of the Night World races and you guys talked about it."  
  
"You did, did you. So that's why I came here," Bonnie said with a   
shrug. Then she went on to tell Quinn and Raven about the New   
Salem witches.  
  
"Ha!" Raven fairly shouted. "No wonder we didn't even find one   
witch there. They all left!" She was laughing again and Bonnie   
got the feeling that Raven loved to laugh, even if something was   
only slightly funny.  
  
They talked for awhile about that and pretty much anything. Raven   
had plans on going to visit the witches the next day and she   
promised to pick up Bonnie on the way.  
  
Bonnie didn't get around to leaving until 10:30. Her parents had   
said they wanted her home by 11, or around there. Because she was   
leaving so soon, they claimed. Bonnie would bet otherwise.  
  
The next day Raven was at Bonnie door at 11:00 sharp. She kicked   
Quinn out of the front seat of the rental car so she could 'talk   
to Bonnie easier.'  
  
"He's a pain after awhile. All gloomy and stuff," Raven confided   
in a low voice to Bonnie with a giggle.  
  
"Why?" Bonnie whispered back. She could tell Quinn could hear   
them because she could feel his eyes glowering at her back. It   
didn't really matter to her though.  
  
"He misses his soulmate. Who is going to meet us on the plane,   
right?" Raven asked over her should, finally raising her voice.  
  
"Yeah, she has a connecting flight," Quinn replied.  
  
"What's a soulmate?" Bonnie wondered aloud.  
  
"You meet a person one day and you feel, like this glowing spark,   
because your souls are connected by the powers of love, bound   
eternally," Raven said pausing for breath. "You touch, and you   
just know. You've gotten back your other half. It's the most   
wonderful feeling in the world."  
  
"Except when you're apart," Quinn muttered sullenly.  
  
"Have you found yours?" Bonnie asked Raven.  
  
"We are here," Raven said in her best imitation of Winnie on   
Hocus Pocus. She nodded to Bonnie with a knowing smile as she got   
out of the silver Saturn.  
  
"What did she know?" Bonnie thought to herself.  
  
Bonnie led the way up to the room she had been in and knocked.   
Nick answered with a dark face. He looked like he had just come   
from the shower and was drying his hair and didn't have a shirt   
on. Bonnie looked him up and down with an appraising look. He had   
a delicious looking six-pack.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded. "And who are you two?"  
  
"We want to speak with your Circle," Quinn replied in an angry   
silky voice. "You'll find out who we are then." Two rumpled blond   
heads popped into view and Bonnie recognized them as the   
Henderson twins. They looked as if they had just woken up.  
  
"I remember you," Doug said with a twisted grin looking at   
Bonnie. She shivered, spooked by the smile.  
  
"I'll get the others, you wait here," Nick ordered, pausing to   
throw on a shirt. Raven gave Bonnie a pouting look and gestured   
at Nick's retreating back. Bonnie giggled and nodded. 


	5. Discoveries

Part 5:  
  
The Circle were all standing or sitting in the back of the room.   
Bonnie was shocked when some thoughts floated to her. She   
realized that her powers must have already started getting   
strong.  
  
She was getting feelings of being cornered, trapped. She couldn't   
tell who the feelings were coming from. If she had try and guess   
it would most likely be either the Henderson twins or Nick. Maybe   
Deborah but Bonnie was sure it had come from a guy.  
  
She shook her head slightly and pushed the thoughts aside as she   
tried to concentrate on the conversation.  
  
"What would we do? How would we be sure it was right?" Diana   
asked.  
  
"There are two circles, for witches, that is. Well, three but the   
last mainly disbanded. Midnight, Twilight and Daybreak. Circle   
Daybreak is trying to combine all the races. Have us live in   
harmony and all that good stuff. Although we do need that   
fighting side so we aren't just ground out right off the bat.  
  
"Circle Twilight is the in between circle. Not good but not evil   
either. Circle Midnight is pure evil. They are like most of the   
Night World. They want absolutely nothing to do with the humans   
and just want the Council, if even, to rule," Raven told them,   
leaning slightly forward, eagerly.  
  
"You would be a nice asset to either if the circles. Or you could   
join the Night World, but almost all the witches have seceded   
from it. The choose is entirely up to you," Quinn added   
dispassionately.  
  
"Those are our only chooses, aren't they," Cassie sighed.  
  
"Yes, now that you know there isn't much chance of you escaping   
from the Night World's grasp. We're all over," Raven said,   
slightly sympathetically.  
  
"It does have its ups," Quinn said. It was obvious he was mainly   
talking to the twins, Armstrong's and Faye. "We have some of the   
best clubs you'll ever see. And there isn't much chance of   
getting in them if you're human." Raven laughed softly as she   
thought of the way you'd get in or rather out, if you were human.  
  
"Well, it's not like we have to decide right away, is it?" Faye   
said so it was more of a statement. Bonnie got the feeling she   
already knew where Faye would most likely end up.  
  
"Of course not. We'll tell, some people about you of course, so   
don't be surprised if somebody's heard of you or anything." There   
was a distinct pause where Raven had to bite her tongue before   
she just blurted out some of Circle Daybreak's members.  
  
"We've got to get going," Quinn said awhile later. He'd been   
glancing at his watch for some time now. "We might not see you   
again before we leave, so is there some address we could reach   
you at?"  
  
Diana and a few others gave their home addresses. Faye wrote hers   
down, murmuring for Quinn to come visit her personally sometime.   
Raven had to bite her lip when she overheard that. Then the three   
of them left.  
  
Raven drove again and ordered Quinn to the back seat.  
  
"Am I ever going to be aloud to drive. Because I can, you know,"   
he grumbled from the back seat. Bonnie giggled softly but for   
once Raven didn't.  
  
"I know you can drive. You can also sit up front occasionally.   
But I am not going to let you drive," Raven replied stiffly.  
  
"And why is that?" Quinn demanded.  
  
"Because I don't trust you and I can. And you can't beat me for   
it either," she added striving for seriousness but right after   
the words left her mouth she burst out laughing.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Quinn retorted.  
  
"I've seen you fight," she said with a contemptuous snort.  
  
"I've seen you fight and you're hardly any better." From then on   
there it was best to describe the trip as a yelling match. Bonnie   
finally got tired of listening to it and broke in to ask where   
they were going.  
  
"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Raven asked with mock   
worry.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"We are going to the airport. You are leaving," Quinn said.  



	6. Discoveries

Part 6:  
  
"What!" Bonnie yelled. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you're needed over at HQ so we booked you a flight. We   
have your bags in the trunk. We took 'em last night," Raven   
explained.  
  
"But, I can't leave. I'm not supposed to leave yet!"  
  
"We thought you'd react that way. That's why we hadn't told you   
yet," Quinn told her.  
  
"I'm not going," Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest   
stubbornly.  
  
"Oh yes you are," he replied firmly in a tone to close the   
matters for discussion. Bonnie turned to give Raven a pleading   
look but she had a resigned look in her eyes and Bonnie knew she   
was defeated.  
  
"What about my parents?"  
  
"Oh, we took care of that. Some one who sounds amazingly like you   
called home, said an emergency had come up, you had to leave now   
and would have to explain later."  
  
"Great," she muttered. Raven helped Bonnie carry her luggage   
while Quinn parked the car. He was still muttering his amazement   
when he drove off.  
  
"That boy is impossible sometime," Raven chuckled shaking her   
head. "Sorry I can't come with you but I have a few more things   
to wrap up. But I will see you in a couple days."  
  
"Ok. You never answered my question?" Bonnie remembered suddenly.  
  
"Really, what was it?"  
  
"Have you found your soulmate?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have. I believe you know him. He's told me   
a bit about you. Watching somebody raise the dead isn't exactly   
something you'll forget," Raven told her with a wild grin.  
  
Bonnie thought for a minute then her eyes widened in shock.   
"You're soulmates with..."  
  
"Yup. He's not as bad as you'd think. Oh yeah, he said to tell   
you hello for him. I nearly forgot."  
  
"Good grief. I hope he's at least changed some. Or you're just   
insane," Bonnie told her. Raven laughed along with the redhead,   
smiling suggestively.  
  
"He's... fun to be around. Now you go catch your flight. Have   
fun." Raven gave the girl a warm hug and they murmered their   
good-byes. /Don't be so nervous,/ a voice called out to Bonnie's   
retreating mind.  
  
/If you say so. Goodbye Quinn,/ Bonnie called back as she boarded   
the plane.  
  
/Good bye Red./  



	7. Discoveries

Part 7:  
  
Bonnie found her seat. She was in first class, which she marveled   
at. Circle Daybreak must be in the money. Bonnie felt a knot of   
nervousness and excitement in the pit of her stomach. Although   
she tried to take Quinn's advice it wouldn't go away. She glanced   
at her watch and saw that it was 11:00.  
  
She spent most of the plane ride wondering who she would meet,   
what they people were like and what they needed her for. Every   
time her mind wandered back to the last her stomach clenched.  
  
What could she possibly do? She could fight ok, having taken   
self-defense classes. She couldn't use her powers very well, but   
she was sure she could learn.  
  
Bonnie firmly pushed her mind from it and ordered herself to   
relax. Then she asked a flight attendant for a coke. She sipped   
it slowly and thumbed through the pages of a magazine Raven had   
slipped into the carry on bag she had shoved into Bonnie's hands.  
  
A white slip of paper fell into her lap. She unfolded and read   
the unfamiliar handwriting.  
  
'Bonnie,  
  
Sorry we had to run you off like that. HQ isn't that bad. In fact   
I think you'll rather like staying there. I've told Damon and Ash   
to meet you there. Damon hasn't told CD about himself yet but I   
wanted you to see a familiar face. Ash knows Damon from some   
parties they've gone to. You won't see Damon after the airport   
until I get back though, but don't worry, I'm making him join   
when I get back there. I don't have to twist his arm too much.'  
  
Bonnie could imagine Raven laughing at that part. She smiled and   
continued reading.  
  
'You'll probably like Thea and Hannah, they're really nice. Also   
if you get the chance meet Jez and Keller. They're a little on   
the wild side but a lot of fun. I have to go or I'd bore you with   
some more "words of wisdom".  
  
LYLAS, Raven  
  
P.s. tell Damon I send my love.'  
  
There was a little drawing of a crow with out stretched wings   
next to the signature. Bonnie had to laugh at how cute it was   
with a smiling face. Even with the beak you could tell it was   
smiling.  
  
Damon and Raven go good together, she thought to herself. A Crow   
and Raven, what a matching pair. Bonnie folded the note back up   
and slipped it into her back pocket and went back to her   
magazine.  
  
Bonnie decided to have the Salisbury Steak for lunch. It reminded   
her of school lunches. It came with a roll and a salad with   
dressing.  
  
There was a layover in Kansas City where Bonnie thankfully got to   
stretch her legs at the airport. Even with all the legroom her   
first class seat had she was thrilled to be able to stand up and   
walk.  
  
After they got back on the plane Bonnie slept until she heard the   
flight attendant make an announcement over the PA system.  
  
"Could everyone please return your seats to the up right   
position. We will be landing in Las Vegas in several minutes. It   
is currently 3:15 and the temperature is 78 degrees."  
  
Bonnie put her chair back in position and set her watch. The   
landing was smooth. Bonnie dug around for her bag for a minute   
and found it had slipped under her seat while she was sleeping.   
It was also unzipped.  
  
Bonnie shrugged off the feeling of paranoia and did it up. She   
walked off the plane telling the attendants at the door to have a   
good day.  
  
Bonnie stood on tiptoe looking for Damon. She spotted a familiar   
black head talking to a blond who reminded her of a cat. A lazy   
cat anyway. She started towards it and he turned around.  
  
"Hello Bonnie," his silky voice floated towards her. "It's a   
pleasure to see you again." She felt a rush of relieve knowing it   
was him.  
  
"Hi Damon. It's always a... an experience seeing you." The blond   
laughed and Damon gave a faint smile.  
  
"I try. Bonnie, this is Ash Redfern. He's your escort."  
  
"Hi," he said. He extended a hand and Bonnie shook it. Every   
movement he did gave her a sense of contentment. Maybe like a cat   
lying in front of a fire.  
  
"Hello. Damon, Raven sends her love," Bonnie told him before she   
forgot. The expression in his face changed for a second. Sort of   
softened. Then it disappeared as he nodded.  
  
"We had better get your bags and leave, Bonnie. See you later   
Damon," Ash said. Bonnie told Damon bye but he seemed lost in his   
thoughts and didn't respond. They walked off with Ash leading the   
way.  
  
The way that he walked reminded her of a hunters, and she guessed   
her was a vampire. Ash carried the bags even though Bonnie told   
him she was quite capable of doing it herself. Ash just laughed   
and handed her a set of keys.  
  
"What are these for?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"You get to drive. The car's yours while you're here."  
  
"Why? Am I going to need it?"  
  
"How should I know. I certainly don't run things?"  
  
"Who does?" Bonnie wondered aloud.  
  
"Well for you and the witches it's the inner circle. I doubt   
you'll see most of those windbags anytime soon. But you will   
probably meet Mother Cybele and Aradia, the Maiden. Theirry, Lord   
of the Night Word runs Circle Daybreak."  
  
They rode mainly in silence for the rest of the trip. Ash began   
singing along with the radio and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.   
It ruined her image of him as the 'big bad vampire'. Minutes   
later she was singing right along with him, though.  
  
With Ash's directions Bonnie soon made it to a very large   
building.  
  
"This, is where we're staying?" Bonnie asked in a muted voice.   
Ash nodded. The large building was more of a mansion. Bonnie had   
a feeling she was going to get lost. A lot.  
  
"Come on," Ash said in a mock chiding tone when Bonnie just stood   
staring up at it. She ducked her head slightly as she began to   
blush. The door opened after Ash knocked. Bonnie's face   
immediately lost all color.  
  
"Ash, your back. And this must be Bonnie. Pleasure to meet you,"   
the man said holding the door open and motioning for them to come   
in.  
  
"Nice to meet you to," Bonnie mumbled. She hesitantly stepped   
into the lovely entryway.  
  
"Are your bags in the car?" Bonnie nodded, embarrassed because   
she had forgotten all about them. "I'll send somebody to get them   
and bring them to your room, miss."  
  
Bonnie nodded her agreement thankfully and handed him the keys.  
  
"Where is everybody Nilson?" Ash asked.  
  
"All over as usual but you may find Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah   
in the sitting room.  
  
"Bye," Bonnie said with a wave to Nilson as she followed Ash.  
  
In the sitting room were several people. One rose to greet Bonnie   
as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Bonnie. I'm Thierry; I welcome you to my house and ask you   
to make your self at home. You probably want some time to unpack   
and meet people so if you could, would you meet me in my office   
after dinner?"  
  
"Of course, as long as I can find it."  
  
"I'm sure some one can help you. Now, if you will all excuse me I   
have some matters to attend to." Every one said good-bye and the   
handsome blond left the room.  
  
"These not always wonderful people are Keller; Illiana a wild   
power, which you'll be hearing a lot about, Thea, and Lady   
Hannah," Ash told her before he left to go and look for someone.  
  
Bonnie stood in front of the four girls nervously. Hannah and   
Thea sent her reassuring smiles that calmed her.  
  
"Sit down Bonnie," Thea suggested as she scooted over on the   
couch to make for. Bonnie smiled and did so.  
  
"Tell us about your self," Keller fairly demanded, studying   
Bonnie as if she might be a threat. Bonnie did, not mentioning   
the events of the school year because she felt they already knew.  
  
"What about you, Keller?" Bonnie asked. "You keep giving me looks   
like I'm gong to jump up and kill some one."  
  
"My team and I are Illiana's body guards so it's my job to make   
sure you aren't a potential threat. To any of us here but mainly   
Illiana."  
  
"What are Wild Powers anyway?" Bonnie wondered aloud.  
  
"The four people who are going to save the world," Hannah said.   
Bonnie resisted the urge to laugh because she felt, or rather   
knew by some instinct deep down, that it was the truth.  
  
"'In blue fire, the final darkness banished.   
In blood the final price is paid'.   
'Four to stand between light and darkness;   
Four of blue fire, power in there blood.   
Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;   
Four less one and darkness triumphs.'" Keller quoted for her.   
There's another prophecy that helps us find the Powers."   
  
"One from the land of kings long forgotten;   
One from the hearth that still holds the spark;   
One from the Day World where two eyes are watching;   
One from the twilight to be one with the dark." Illiana finished   
for her. "I'm the one from the hearth that still holds the spark,   
Delos is the one from the land of kings long forgotten, and Jez   
is from the Day World."   
  
The prophecies had seemed to wake up something in Bonnie,   
responding to the words. She ignored it because she was wondering   
about something. "If you know it's a losing fight, that all four   
wont be on the same side why even try?"  
  
"Because we wont give up hope. There's always a chance. Besides,   
the Wild Power might only defect after the battle," Keller   
snapped. Bonnie lips curved up in a smile. 'Right answer,' she   
thought.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Bonnie asked. The four girls faces lit   
up on relieve knowing Bonnie was choosing the right thing.  
  
"We hoped you'd feel that way." 


	8. Discoveries

Part 8:  
  
Thea outlined the plan the girls had come up with.  
  
"Thierry doesn't know we want to do this and you don't have to do   
it unless you really want to," Hannah added.  
  
"Well, I can try. It might work and it might not. Who all is in   
on this?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Other then us are Delos, Jez, Mia [whose a newly joined witch]   
Ash, Quinn and Raven," Illiana told her with a slight smile.  
  
"Is this what came up?"  
  
"Yes. We thought that if you'd agree to do it, it might work best   
under the full moon, which is in two days," Thea said.  
  
"We thought you'd like time to decide and set up or gather any   
materials you might need," Keller added.  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"Hey, Quinn and Raven are coming in Friday morning instead of   
Saturday. They finished doing what ever early," Ash announced   
lounging ion the doorway.  
  
"Where's Mary-Lynette?" Thea asked him.  
  
"Out shopping with my sisters. Mark's around somewhere though."  
  
"Who's Mary-Lynette?" Bonnie asked. The girls went upstairs with   
Bonnie to help her unpack and filled her in on anything they   
could think of. Especially who had a soulmate or not.  
  
"You might want to make sure you know before trying to get a   
date. Blaise was visiting once and this new couple had just   
joined. She picked him up with a few spells and was going to have   
him be her new toy for the week," Thea said with a laugh.  
  
"The second she found out she went over and kicked her butt. And   
the sad thing being that Blaise had just made friends with the   
girl and totally ruined any hopes of keeping that relationship,"   
Keller added. The four girls were fairly howling with laughter at   
that and a bunch of other stories they told each other before   
dinner.  
  
Dinner, it turned out was anything but sitting down at a table   
and serving yourself as everyone passed around the dishes. There   
was a long bar in the kitchen that was simply loaded up with   
food. You grabbed a plate and just grabbed stuff as you went by.  
  
A lot of people did sit in the dinning room but just as many sat   
all over the house. The first floor was where nearly everyone   
was, sort of like a common curtsey thing. Dinner was when   
everyone got together and people didn't want to half to go   
traipsing all over the house looking for you.  
  
Bonnie noticed that everyone did stay in the dining room after   
they had gotten there plate. She asked Keller why.  
  
"Thierry will say a few things, like a general announcements.   
Just incase the grapevine missed a few people." Bonnie thought   
that was a good arrangement.  
  
"Okay everyone, I hope you've all been having a good day. Bonnie   
McCulloughs is one of our newer members and will be staying here   
for about a month so make her feel at home. She also found the   
New Salem witches, most of who have decided to join Circle   
Daybreak." There was some applause, Bonnie included because she   
had hoped they would.  
  
"Now as most of you know we have a busy week ahead of us because   
the Powers are coming. Also the Maiden is visiting us around that   
time."  
  
"Why is he announcing it? I mean, what if one of the new members   
is just a spy? Then the Night World can just pick them off as   
they come," Bonnie asked Keller.  
  
"That's just it. We expect to have some spies. If we didn't we'd   
have to worry about the Council." Bonnie nodded, she caught what   
Keller hadn't said and she thought it was a very good idea.  
  
That was basically it so everyone started walking around as they   
settled to eat. Keller had disappeared so Bonnie looked around,   
trying to spot a familiar face. She found Thea in the crowd and   
went over to her.  
  
"Hi Bonnie, I want you to meet Eric." The blond said beaming as   
she looked at a boy next to her.  
  
"Hello, I hope this isn't too overwhelming for you. I know how   
weirded out I was when I first came here."  
  
"It isn't too bad. It's just I'm still used to thinking of nearly   
every one as human. Talk about paranoia, like one in every five   
people is it turns out."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Eric told her with a laugh.  
  
"Have you met everyone yet?" Thea asked.  
  
"Not by a long shot."  
  
"I'll introduce you to some people after dinner. How do you like   
the chicken?" Eric asked with a mischief smile.  
  
"It's delicious," Bonnie replied truthfully. It was some of the   
best she had had in a while.  
  
"Glad you like it. We take turns helping out the cook just to be   
nice and I'm glad to claim that creation as my own. Family   
recipe."  
  
"You cooked it?" Bonnie asked with a giggle.  
  
"Nobody believes I can cook!" Eric exclaimed getting up with a   
wild gesture, nearly upsetting the plate he was holding. With   
that he walked off muttering. After he stalked up the stairs   
everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Don't mind him. We all keep saying we don't believe he can cook   
so he'll keep doing it in an attempt to prove us all wrong. I   
don't think he's cooked a bad dish in his entire life," Thea   
explained trying not to grin.  
  
"Isn't that just a little mean?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.  
  
"I know, but I've been ordered not to tell him."  
  
The girls finished eating and cleaned up their plates. Thea   
introduced Bonnie to James and Poppy, Mia, Galen (Which was where   
Keller had disappeared to.), Rowan, Kestrel, Mark, Jade and Mary-  
Lynette.  
  
Then Bonnie remembered she had to go see Thierry. So she excused   
herself and had Thea show her where his office was. Knocking   
tentatively she thanked Thea.  
  
"Cone on in," a voice called from the other side of the door   
startling Bonnie. She opened the door and went in, closing it   
behind her. 


	9. Discoveries

Part 9:  
  
Thierry gestured for her to sit down on one of the chairs. Bonnie   
noticed in wasn't one of those ugly, orange office chairs, but a   
nice, comfortable red one. The rest of her mind was focused on   
Thierry.  
  
"Don't be nervous, I just need you to tell me what you told Quinn   
to make sure he didn't miss anything." Bonnie told him the story   
of what had happened at Fell's Church.  
  
"That's rather interesting. I'm surprised no one has found out   
before. It's always, 'my friend told me' or 'I heard'. You know,   
just rumors. Now, Quinn didn't have much time to say, but what do   
you know about the Circle you found?"  
  
Bonnie described the members and how she had met them and what   
not. When she was done Thierry politely excused her. Bonnie was   
exhausted from jet-lag and all the nerves and excitement she had   
felt that day so she went to bed even though it was early.  
  
She passed Keller on the way and said good night to them. Keller   
winked at her as she and Galen went to their own rooms. Bonnie   
shook her head with a grin and pushed open her door.  
  
Bonnie shrieked as she realized someone was sitting on her bed.   
He got up in one fluid motion and placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"God damn it Bonnie! I just came to check up on you. See how you   
were doing. You don't have to scream like that," Damon told her   
angrily.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she said all   
but collapsing on her bed.  
  
"As I recall that you can."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where the lovely Elena and my   
brother were. Or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Why do you care. Besides, aren't you supposed to keep your mind   
on Raven and not other people?" she asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
"That I am. And I am for that matter. I just need to talk to   
Stefan."  
  
"Its Stefan now, not 'my little brother'?"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Damon demanded. His poker face slipped   
for an instant and Bonnie knew it was really important to him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I got it right before I left. Do you still   
want 'anyone else for that matter'?"  
  
"Do you think they want me to have it?" the suave Italian   
countered. She grinned knowing that Matt and Meredith would die   
knowing Damon knew where they lived.  
  
"What do you need it for?" Bonnie asked as she wrote it down.  
  
"That's none of your buisness," Damon snapped. Bonnie got the   
distinct feeling that Damon really didn't want it all that much.  
  
"Tell me if you want it," Bonnie told him stubbornly.  
  
/I can just take it from your mind,/ he told her.  
  
/Not if I block it,/ she replied surprising him. He hadn't   
realized how much stronger she had gotten.  
  
"Raven wants to meet him," Damon muttered sullenly.  
  
"And you're actually going to let her?" Bonnie asked shocked.  
  
"Not because I want to." Bonnie had to laugh as she wondered what   
Raven was threatening him with. She handed him the address.  
  
"You better not get me in trouble for giving you this," she   
warned.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he said flashing her a smile. Then he   
disappeared out her window.  
  
"I hope he gets caught," she muttered to herself. Then she   
realized someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Are you okay? We heard you scream," some girl Bonnie didn't   
recognize. There was a taller boy standing behind her.  
  
"I'm fine, I just thought... oh never mind," Bonnie said   
blushing. "Who are you? I'm Bonnie."  
  
"I'm Gillian and this is my soulmate David. We share the room on   
the left." They went back to their room after a few minutes.  
  
'Everyone has a soulmate around here. Well, almost everyone that   
is.' She amended. Closing the window, locking it and shutting the   
blinds firmly she changed into her nightshirt. Then she lay down   
on her bed and was asleep in seconds. 


	10. Discoveries

Part 10:  
  
The next day was uneventful except for the fact that Bonnie   
discovered her magazine was missing. She didn't think much of it   
and didn't even check to see if anything else was gone.  
  
Thea went out with Bonnie and showed her around town. They   
stopped by the Harman store to grab a few things then they were   
off to lunch. They ate at a wonderful Chinese/Japenese   
restaurant, Bonnie, thought it was fun to sit on the floor for   
just that one meal. As long as she didn't have to do it that   
often it was fine by her. A whole new experience.  
  
The next day Bonnie drove to the airport to pick up Quinn. His   
soulmate was still coming at the original time planned. Raven   
was going somewhere with Damon but would be back at headquarters   
later. Keller hitched a ride.  
  
Bonnie got there pretty much on her own, remembering the route   
she had taken the other day backwards helped, and Keller only had   
to tell her which way a few times.  
  
It didn't take them long to park but they had to hurry up none   
the less in case the plane came in on time. The plane was only   
ten minutes late. Bonnie scanned the crowd that came out of the   
plane for to familiar faces.  
  
Two came out, followed by a few more, then a couple others.   
'What the…" Bonnie started to think before she realized the   
Circle had come with Quinn and Raven.  
  
It occurred to Bonnie that she hadn't seen Damon yet, she turned   
to look at where she had last seen Raven and grinned.  
  
"There he is," she murmured. Damon had picked up Raven and stuck   
her over his head, like some sort of trophy. Then he lowered her   
slightly and began to kiss her deeply. Apparently he didn't mind   
PDAs.  
  
"Hi Quinn, Diana, Cassie…{A/N she says all names their but I'm   
lazy}" Bonnie said turning to them. Once again she felt some one   
else's emotions. This time it was pent-up energy, restlessness,   
and the urge to do something. She wished she knew where the   
feelings were coming from.  
  
"Hey Bonnie," most of them replied. Something along those lines   
anyway.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asked. "Not that it's a   
bad ting or anything…" Bonnie trailed off with a slight giggle.  
  
"As a circle we've decided to join Circle Daybreak," Cassie told   
her casting a glance at Faye. Faye raised her eyebrows   
innocently.  
  
"That's great. Umm, how are we getting all you people,   
wherever?" Bonnie asked knowing there was no way so many would   
fit in her car.  
  
"It'll still be a little tight but me and Keller are going to   
rent two other cars. You can follow behind us, ok Red?" Quinn   
asked her.  
  
"That's good, I'm not sure I know the way yet. I might end going   
all over town. Who knows?" Bonnie asked with a giggle. Raven   
laughed with her, making Bonnie jump because she hadn't heard the   
two vampires come up behind her.  
  
Raven was simply glowing and Damon actually looked happy. A   
first in all the time Bonnie had known him.  
  
"Hello Bonnie," Raven said warmly giving the curly redhead a hug.  
  
"Hi Raven," Bonnie replied. "Hi Damon."  
  
"Hello again," he said. "I hope you don't expect a hug from me,"   
he said.  
  
"Not with losing a pint or so of blood," Bonnie replied laughing   
at the look on Damon's face.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of drinking your blood," he said haughtingly.  
  
"Not lately anyway," Bonnie muttered under her breath. She knew   
Damon could hear her but she didn't really care.  
  
"We will see you later tonight, Bonnie," Raven told her.  
  
"Have fun," she replied as Raven and Damon turned, arm in arm.   
Bonnie saw Raven give Damon a wicked, knowing grin before her   
face was shielded by her hair.  
  
Bonnie chuckled to herself as the group went to the car rental.   
Chris gave her a weird look and turned to talk to his brother.   
Bonnie couldn't catch it but she didn't really care.  
  
Then Chris laughed and turned part way and looked her up and   
down. Bonnie gave him the evil eye and he turned back around   
quickly. They grabbed two more cars and went out to the parking   
lot while they decided who would go in which car.  
  
Chris, Doug, Nick and Sean were going in Quinn's car; Faye,   
Deborah, Cassie and Adam were going in Keller's car; and Suzan,   
Diana, Melanie, Laurel were going in Bonnie's.  
  
Quinn was in the lead car, for Bonnie to follow and Keller   
brought up the rear just in case Bonnie didn't see Quinn turn or   
something.  
  
They talked about everything and nothing as they drove there.   
Bonnie pulled up the long, winding driveway and followed Quinn to   
the garage.  
  
The New Salem witches stood slightly awed. Or at least most of   
them did. Nick stood off, slightly, to the side looking   
indifferent. The drivers lead the way to the front door. Nilson   
opened it when someone knocked.  
  
He said a polite hello to them all and led them to Thierry's   
office. Hannah was in there and you could hear her voice through   
the door. Quinn knocked to get their attention.  
  
"Come in," Thierry called to them. "You must be the witch   
coven," he said to the large group. Cassie stepped up with Diana   
and Faye at her sides but slightly behind.  
  
"We are," Cassie said.  
  
"I'm so glad to meet you all," Hannah said coming up to Cassie   
and clasping her hands. "You're going to love it here." Then   
she shook hands with Diana and Faye.  
  
Hannah stood next to Thierry as he began to talk.  
  
"I'm Thierry and I'm glad to welcome you to my house. You should   
feel free to make yourselves at home."  
  
"Thank you," Cassie said. She introduced the coven to him. They   
all said 'hi' or nodded at him or something.  
  
"Know as you probably have figured out you are a big shock to   
most of us." A couple nodded or grinned at that. "Mother Cybele   
and Aradia, the heads of the witches, would like to talk to you   
as soon as possible. Aradia will be here for some meetings   
tomorrow if you'd like to speak with her then."  
  
"That sounds good," Diana said.  
  
"Wonderful. Now I'm sure you would all like to get settled in   
your rooms. Keller will show you where they are." It was obvious   
they were being dismissed so they filed out of the room.  



	11. Discoveries

Part 11:  
  
It was noon and Bonnie had quite some time to occupy herself   
before they were going to try out their little plan. She decided   
to go out for lunch and invited Keller with her. Galen was busy   
so Keller said yes.  
  
They went the same Chinese restaurant Bonnie had been to the   
other day. Keller told Bonnie that some witch sisters and their   
brother ran it.  
  
"So you'll never know what exactly they'll put in your food   
here," Keller added. They both laughed.  
  
"Nothing to bad, I hope." They ordered the daily special and sat   
down at a table to wait. Keller excused herself to go to the   
bathroom and after she disappeared Bonnie heard someone walk up   
behind her.  
  
She turned instinctively and guessed that the person was a   
vampire, from the way he moved. He gave a cruel grin and reached   
for her arm. Bonnie jerked out of his reach.  
  
"I want that note," he told her. "You are going to get it for   
me." Bonnie sensed he was trying to use mind control on her but   
it wasn't working.  
  
"What note?" she asked.  
  
"The one that was in your magazine," he told her.  
  
"You stole my magazine?" Bonnie asked starting to laugh. "Hope   
you liked it."  
  
"You're going to give me that note. Or you can come with me and   
tell me what it said."  
  
"I don't think so," Bonnie told him and turned. She had all her   
psychic senses on him and knew when he started to grab her by the   
shoulders.  
  
Bonnie got up from the chair and turned. She swung her fist at   
him. He was still getting over the shock that the chair was   
empty, so he wasn't paying attention and Bonnie broke his nose.  
  
The man yelped and one hand sprang to his face. After he   
determined it was broken he grabbed at Bonnie again. She wasn't   
able to move out of the way fast enough and in seconds she had   
been thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Over course the one factor the man had forgotten about appeared   
in front of him and slugged him in the stomach. He hunched over   
slightly and made a face.  
  
"Put her down," Keller demanded.  
  
"No," he snarled. He started to make a run for it knowing that   
if he stayed to fight he would most likely lose Bonnie in the   
process. Keller half-shifted and swiped at him with wicked   
claws. He howled as several large gashes appeared in his side.  
  
He dropped Bonnie as the wounds began to heal. He launched   
himself at Keller. She sidestepped him. He ran into some chairs   
and tripped. He started for Keller again but was interrupter.  
  
"You leave and get out of here before I shot you," Harry, the   
storeowner, said calmly. "These are wood tipped bullets and I   
have great aim." The man knew he was out numbered and left.  
  
"Thanks," Bonnie said to both her saviors.  
  
"What did he want?" Keller demanded.  
  
"Some note Raven gave me. He must have been on the same plane as   
me and saw it fall out of a magazine. He already stole the   
magazine. And I didn't even finish taking the quizzes." Keller   
had to laugh at that.  
  
Their food came and they ate while Harry's wife, Julie moped up   
the blood. Bonnie told her the food was great as they paid. Then   
they went back to Thierry's mansion. 


	12. Discoveries

Part 12:  
  
Raven was practically sitting in Damon's lap as he drove his   
Ferrari. She planted kisses on his cheeks and neck every so   
often causing him to serve occasionally.  
  
"As much as I love this you have to sit in your own sit before   
you get me pulled over," he told her after a while with a laugh.  
  
"I'll pull you over my self," she told him not moving. Damon   
smiled at her.  
  
"You want me to pull over?" he asked. Raven jerked the wheel   
making him turn down a side road. He cursed loudly, at first not   
realizing he was still on a road.  
  
"A little ways down here should be good." Damon shook his head   
tolerantly. He drove until Raven told him to park. They got out   
of the car and walked down a nearly non-existent trail. They   
reached a small lake that looked simply gorgeous with the trees   
and plants behind it. The sun glinted off the spectacular blue   
waters.  
  
They sat down on a grassy shore and held onto each other. Damon   
stuck his chin on Raven's glossy black hair and stared at the   
lake. Raven kissed his neck.  
  
"I missed you so much," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you too. I hate it when you go off and away to where   
ever," he told her.  
  
"Then come with me. Join Circle Daybreak and we'll probably   
never have to be apart."  
  
"I don't know if I can," he told her. Raven knew he was   
referring to his past.  
  
"Yes you can. Of course you can you've changed. Besides look at   
me, I'm not exactly a pure soul." Damon had to agree, Raven did   
some pretty wild things.  
  
"Okay," he said heaving a sigh. His thoughts wandered as they   
sat there holding each other. Damon kissed Raven as his thoughts   
started on his brother. Damon mind didn't focus on anything but   
the kiss after that.  
  
They both felt the raw emotions in the kiss. The love and need   
they both desperately felt. Raven's hands slipped under Damon's   
shirt and massaged his back gently. Damon ran one hand through   
Raven's silky hair and the other held onto her tightly.  
  
They kissed as they were in each other's minds. They had been   
apart for do long.  
  
/So you got his address,/ Raven said with a mental smile.  
  
/Yes, I got the address. I still don't see why you want it. My   
little brother isn't exactly the best person in the world to   
meet,/ Damon told her.  
  
/And I don't see what you've got against me meeting him. He's   
your brother for goddess' sake. I want to meet him because he   
played such a big part in your life,/ she told him.  
  
/Besides, even if I don't know the whole story on what went on   
between you people I know you want to check up on him to make   
sure he and Elana are okay and all./  
  
Damon was a little surprised himself that Raven still hadn't seen   
all of what had happened at Fells Church. The reason being Damon   
didn't want to remember it or think about it as of yet, it still   
hurt. So when ever Raven felt the warning bells go off in   
Damon's mind she backed off.  
  
Besides, he always let little things slip or would tell her some   
tidbits. Like Bonnie being able to raise the dead. In fact he   
hadn't even noticed he was telling her at first. When he had he   
had clamed up suddenly. Also if Raven decided that she really   
wanted to know she could ask Bonnie.  
  
Damon, who had been following her thoughts, whispered mentally to   
her, /I'll tell you about it tonight./  
  
/You don't have to if you don't want to,/ she told him quickly.  
  
/No, I might as well. You'll find out eventually. Besides,   
it'll help if you know when you meet Stefan and Elena./  
  
/I'll write them and ask if we can drop by to meet them when ever   
I get a spare moment./  
  
/Cool. I don't think you'll get one,/ he told her teasingly as   
he broke the kiss and started to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Stop!" Raven shrieked in laughter within minutes. "I give!"  
  
"Only if you let me do what ever I want later."  
  
"Anything. Just stop… it," she gasped out between peals of   
laughter. Damon did so after a second or to. He loved to hear   
Raven's laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had   
ever heard if not the most.  
  
After awhile they got up and went back to Damon's car. They only   
held hands in the car and Raven let Damon drive properly this   
time. They drove to a nice restaurant where Damon had made   
reservations.  
  
"Damon! You should have told me we were coming here. I'd have   
worn something nicer. And you should have too," Raven told him   
as they started to pulled up to the building.  
  
"Well in that case," Damon said with a mischief smile and drove   
past the place.  
  
"Now what?" she demanded. He parked in a mall's parking lot that   
was down the road. Damon leaned over the front seat to the back   
seat and pulled out two clothing bags.  
  
Raven unzipped the bag he gave her. She gasped as she saw the   
black dress.  
  
"You shouldn't have," she told him and threw her arms around him.   
They went into the mall's bathrooms and changed. The dress Damon   
had gotten her had a V-neck and came down to mid-thigh on her.   
It had black-purple flowers all over it. It was gorgeous. Raven   
ran her fingers through her hair and straightened it slightly   
before she met Damon outside the bathroom. 


	13. Discoveries

Part 13:  
  
Damon's jaw dropped as he saw Raven. She looked like a goddess.   
Damon decided he wanted to see Raven in dresses more often and   
told her so.  
  
"I didn't realize you hadn't seen me in a dress before," Raven   
said with a chuckle. Damon offered Raven his arm and they walked   
to the car. They didn't even realize people were staring openly   
at them.  
  
But it was obvious to see why. Two flat out beautiful and   
handsome people dressed in formal wear wasn't something you saw   
every day in the mall. Raven saw a clock on he wall. She hadn't   
realized it was so late. It was nearly 8 o'clock.  
  
'We must have spent more time then I thought at the lake,' she   
thought to herself.  
  
The restaurant was very fancy and a waiter showed Damon and Raven   
to one of the best tables. They ordered some Italian food, which   
Raven had to have Damon pronounce.  
  
Raven was struggling not to giggle at how badly she had   
mispronounced what Damon had recommended she get. The food was   
the great and Raven made Damon try some of hers even though she   
knew he had had it before.  
  
After dinner Damon ordered them desert. He wouldn't tell Raven   
wasn't what it was. It turned out to be some eclairs. Raven   
picked hers up off her plate and saw a note underneath it.  
  
She opened the paper and glanced at Damon questioningly when she   
recognized his handwriting. It read:  
  
'Raven, I love you with all my heart and never want to be away   
from you, ever again. Will you marry me?'  
  
Raven gasped and looked up at Damon. She was hardly able to   
believe it. He held out a gold band with black stones in the form   
of a small raven to her.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. Damon got up and knelled next to her. He   
slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask?" she asked him. "I mean, why such the   
elaborate plan?"  
  
"I don't know. You deserved every thought that went into it.   
And if I had asked out loud I don't think I would gotten enough   
nerve to go through with it," he admitted sheepishly. Raven   
laughed softly at him even though she tried not to.  
  
After they finished their desert Damon drove them back to   
Thierry's mansion.  
  
"Wow, do you to look nice," Bonnie said as she saw them be let in   
the front door. "I love the dress Raven."  
  
"Thanks, Damon got it for me."  
  
/Do you want to tell her or shall I?/ Damon asked prompting   
Raven.  
  
"We're going to get married, Bonnie," Raven told the petite   
redhead. Bonnie's eyes widened. She hugged Raven and said   
congrats. She told Damon congrats too but refrained from hugging   
him.  
  
"Raven, are you going in with the ceremony tonight?" Thea asked   
as she came to tell Bonnie to start getting ready.  
  
"Sure, let me change first. Thea, have you meet my fiancé and   
soulmate yet?"  
  
"I don't think so. It's nice to meet you and congratulations.   
Sorry, but I have to run. Bye," Thea told him. Raven and Damon   
went to his car to pick up their normal clothes. They went to   
the room Raven stayed in every so often and changed.  
  
Bonnie went up to her room and grabbed some supplies. Then she   
went out into Thierry's spacious back yard to the spot they had   
picked out for the ritual. 


	14. Discoveries

Part 14:  
  
Bonnie found that the circle was partially set up. There was a   
small fire lit in a large, almost whole circle. Bonnie walked   
through the gap and jammed a candle in the semi-soft earth every   
few feet around the circle's edge.  
  
She stood up and brushed her hands on her thighs as she surveyed   
those in the circle. Thea, Illiana, Jez, Mia, Delos, Ash had at   
least some witch blood, if just the Redfern line. Quinn and   
Keller were the only ones who didn't.  
  
Raven ran in the gap seconds later. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"You're right on time," Bonnie said. She walked behind Raven and   
closed the gap. Thea and the others decided she would be leader   
of the circle because she would really be the one do most of it   
any ways.  
  
"Powers of the South, of Fire hark to my call," Bonnie intoned.   
"Powers of the West, of Water, hark to my call. Powers of North,   
of Air, hark to my call. Powers of the East, of Earth, hark to   
my call."  
  
The fire flared slightly, the wind-rustled leaves a slight rain   
stirred and the earth rumbled slightly. Each listening to   
Bonnie. To see how they could help out this powerful girl.  
  
"Guardians of the Watchtowers guard over and protect this circle   
and it's occupants this night," Mia said in a voice that carried   
with the winds. The back of Quinn's neck prickled and he felt   
like he was being watched. Keller assumed it was because of the   
rising power around her.  
  
"Goddess I invoke thee and ask thee to help us in our search   
tonight. If you will us to learn this night please aid us. Keep   
us from doing harm," Thea said as both a blessing and plea for   
assistance.  
  
Quinn and Keller hummed to help raise energy even though they   
weren't witch and didn't have the powers to really do much help.   
Besides, they felt slightly silly and out of place as they stood   
there doing nothing.  
  
On some cue they all stopped and Bonnie took the Wild Powers   
hands. Or at least she held onto Illiana and Delos. Jez had   
ahold of Delos' other hand.  
  
"Okay, every one, close your eyes as you completely focus your   
mind on the fourth wild power or the blue fire. Do NOT try and   
picture him or her as that may disturb the search. And don't say   
anything." They formed a ring as they held hands, again on some   
hidden cue or instinct.  
  
Bonnie gazed into the flames. She felt slightly like she was   
going into them. They grew larger and larger in her field of   
vision until they were all that she saw. Then her head slumped   
forward and her eyes shut.  
  
Seconds later her head was up again and she was speaking.  
  
"What is your name?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Who are you?" a different voice countered.  
  
"I am Bonnie."  
  
"My name is Darien Holmes. I am I crazy? You can't be in my   
head. Why am I even talking to you?"  
  
"You aren't crazy. Where are you Darien?"  
  
"At my house. Where else would I be?" he replied forgetting he   
was supposed to be crazy.  
  
"Where is your house?" Bonnie prodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Some friends and I want to talk to you. Before some other people   
find you."  
  
"What's wrong with the other people?" Darien asked sounding   
nervous.  
  
"They want to kill you?"  
  
"What! Why, I haven't done anything wrong have I?"  
  
"No. They think that you exist is wrong. They don't think your   
kind deserves to live."  
  
"I hate racist," he snapped irately. "They probably wont go that   
far," he assured Bonnie. "Who are they so I know to look out…."   
He cut off abruptly. "Hey! Who do you think you are just barging   
into my house like that."  
  
"Run!" Bonnie yelled at him. The others in the ring tensed,   
wanting to yell at him to, warn him, but they knew they couldn't   
or the connection would break.  
  
"Let go of me!" Darien yelped. "Leave me alone. Help!" He quit   
yelling so Bonnie assumed he had been gagged.  
  
"Where are they taking you?"  
  
"They threw me in the back of a U-haul. Just the two of them.   
They were too strong. Just one of them picked me up. They   
shouldn't have been able to do that." It was very easy to tell   
that Darien was trying not to panic.  
  
"Calm down," Bonnie said soothingly.  
  
"Wait a minute. These people are going to kill me, aren't they,"   
Darien asked in a soft voice. Bonnie knew he already knew the   
answer but she didn't want to tell him anyways.  
  
Illiana yelped as a stone hit her. The conection broke off   
suddenly and Bonnie pitched forwards in a faint. 


	15. Discoveries

Part 15:  
  
Keller, Jez, Delos and Quinn ran after the person who had thrown   
the rock. They caught up in no time, and Quinn picked the boy up   
with ease and threw him over one shoulder.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do nothin'!" the boy's voice   
yelled out disturbing the quiet stillness of the night. It was   
easy to see that the boy was human. Although the boy was   
struggling with all his might he couldn't even change Quinn's   
grip.  
  
"Who are you?" Keller demanded of the boy.  
  
"I ain't sayin'," he snapped. He continued to beat on Quinn's   
back to no avail.  
  
"Why were you throwing rocks?" Jez asked. The boy made an angry   
noise in the back of his throat but didn't answer.  
  
"Because he was made at who ever lived in the mansion because   
they live on easy street. They don't have to scrape by every   
night to get a half decent meal," Quinn answered for him. The   
boy half turned to glare at the back of the Quinn's head. Keller   
snorted and Jez choked back a laugh.  
  
"Let the boy go," Delos told Quinn. "He doesn't know anything.   
Wipe whatever he saw from his mind first."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Prince Delos," Quinn said   
sarcastically. He knocked the boy unconscious and took him to   
Nillson to have someone get rid of him. The others rushed back   
to the circle.  
  
Bonnie's still form was lying in Raven's lap. Everyone over her   
was trying to revive her to no avail. Raven stood and carried   
Bonnie to her room silently.  
  
"Do you think she'll be OK?" Hannah asked nervously. Her job had   
been to keep Thierry busy. She had gone out to watch when he had   
received an important phone call. They had met her at the door.  
  
"I don't know," Thea answered honestly.  
  
"Of course she'll be all right," Raven interrupted with a broad   
smile. "She's still with Darien. In his head and all." The two   
girls gave relieved sighs and went to tell the rest of the group   
who were waiting in the sitting room.  
  
Raven went up to her room, where Damon was. He gave a vague,   
humorless smile at the events she described. But he was glad   
Bonnie would be all right, she knew.  
  
They sat next to each other on the bed, not needing words. Raven   
leaned against Damon a she lost herself in her thoughts. Damon   
was lost in his own little world too.  
  
He knew he had to tell Raven about what had happened at Fells   
Church but he didn't want to and he did all at the same time.   
Damon wanted to let Raven see all that was him, let her know   
every secret. He also wanted to wipe those same things from his   
memory and past. Forget and live on without ever looking back.  
  
He pulled back slightly from Raven, who sat up and looked at him   
to see what he wanted. Damon kissed her and they entered each   
other's minds. They roamed what they had seen before and   
admiring newfound thoughts and memories.  
  
Raven liked seeing Damon's past. She loved to re-experience the   
Renaissance through his eyes and mind. She came across a memory   
that she hadn't seen before.  
  
A girl with pale golden hair that seemed to shimmer in the   
moonlight and creamy white skin, blue eyes the color of the stone   
in Damon's ring. She was sitting in a bench outside talking with   
a boy who bore a striking resemblance to Damon. After a second   
she realized it was Stefan.  
  
She felt Damon's resentment towards Stefan and his slight   
amazement that the girl, Katherine, would want to be with someone   
as weak as Stefan. She knew the exact moment he decided to take   
Katherine for his own.  
  
The memory faded and another replaced it. Katherine was wearing a   
dark ruby red dress with red stones around her waist and in her   
hair. Damon asked her if she liked to dance, his voice   
confidence and casual.  
  
Katherine grinned and turned and walked to a statue, pausing as   
if to admire it. When Damon drew near she moved on to the next   
statue. This time when he was close she glanced at him teasingly   
before she turned to go to the next statue.  
  
Damon reached out and tried to stop her but instead he grabbed a   
hold of the gold chain that held the red stones around her waist.   
His finger started to bleed and he held it up for Katherine to   
see, daring her.  
  
She smiled and took his hand and drew it to her mouth and she   
sucked at the blood. Damon realized then with a shock that he   
didn't want her to hurt Stefan. He wanted her because... he   
loved her. He was in love with Katherine.  
  
The memory disappeared and Raven was brought back to the present.   
Damon was staring at her, with sad eyes. He knew what the next   
memories held. Raven stroked the dark hairs back from his   
forehead in caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
She didn't say the words but Damon knew she was encouraging him   
to go on. He took a deep breath and began to tell her. He said   
few words, Raven mainly saw the memory.  
  
Stefan and Damon had raced out of the house, searching for   
Katherine. They neared the lemon tree where you could see part   
of Katherine's white dress. You could smell burned fat even at   
this distance.  
  
Stefan had noticed the dress first so he also reached Katherine's   
side first. Or what remained of Katherine. Ashes filled   
Katherine's pretty white dress. At first Damon's brain was too   
shocked to realize what had happened.  
  
Damon plucked the note out of Stefan's shaking hands and read   
what he already knew. Katherine had killed herself. There was   
no denying it now. Damon's anger flared and he turned it on the   
killer. The virtuous saint who had killed the two people he   
truly loved.  
  
Damon told Stefan that, to make the boy angry. Damon wanted a   
fight and a fight was exactly what he was going to get. Stefan   
looked shocked through his tars for a second then his face-  
hardened and his eyes became cold.  
  
"You proved that you could take Katherine love you. You proved   
that you could take away what ever I loved. Why? Why Damon,   
you've always tried to ruin my life. Now you've killed a   
fragile, innocent..." Stefan's voice broke and it was a second   
before he could continue. "Go away you demon. You've killed   
Katherine, taken her away from me for good. There's nothing else   
you can do to me, brother."  
  
"Just who do you think you are. You killed Katherine. Because   
you tried to stand in the way of her going to someone who could   
protect and defend her and be Katherine's equal."  
  
"If you think you can defend Katherine's name so well then why   
don't you go fetch your sword and show me just how much sleeping   
around and drinking can improve your swords-man ship." Damon   
opened his mouth to say something but he decided to listen to the   
rest of his little brother's tirade. "The second you see another   
pretty girl you'll forget all about Katherine. You'll find some   
one else to 'love'. Then you'll move on to your next street   
hoar.  
  
Damon's eyes flashed angrily and he spotted Katherine's ring in   
Stefan's hands. He hadn't noticed it before. Now that he had he   
tried to take it. The boy shouldn't be have hold of something so   
precious. He'd probably lose it.  
  
Stefan of course wanted to keep it. The threat of a duel had   
been hanging heavy the entire argument and both boys knew that it   
would end up in a sword fight. Stefan knew it was about to   
happen.  
  
"I'll have that ring if I have to pry it from your stiff dead   
fingers," Damon said. Stefan knew he meant it. Damon's anger   
had reached a peak and now it was the only thing he felt. His   
anger was what was controlling him entirely now.  
  
"Is that so?" Stefan asked.  
  
The next thing he knew was feeling his sword pierce flesh and   
forcing it's way through someone's ribs. He shoved hard and the   
sword went in deep, all the way through.  
  
Damon stood smugly over his younger brother. He vaguely heard   
his father's screams. The old man wanted them to stop now. That   
was all right with Damon, he was finished anyway.  
  
"You always were too weak for your own good," Damon told Stefan   
triumphantly. Stefan glared at him and before Damon could react   
he felt the bite of cold steel stab his heart. Damon was too   
shocked to cry out in pain and in moments everything went black. 


	16. Discoveries

Part 16:  
  
Bonnie and Darien were floating in a strange darkness. They were   
aware of their surroundings but couldn't make out any details.   
They could see but they couldn't really focus on anything.  
  
Darien's concentration was completely on the being that seemed to   
be in his head. It wasn't really a person, it was more of an   
essence. She called herself Bonnie and he had a mental picture   
of what she looked like, though he had never seen her before.  
  
Bonnie explained to Darien about the Night World and Circle   
Daybreak. She told him of the prophecies and the Wild Powers.   
Then she went on and described the upcoming problem of the   
millenium.  
  
Darien asked all sorts of questions and his answers came in words   
and pictures. Some of which may have been memories. He asked a   
lot about the weaknesses of each race. Bonnie's essence smiled   
inwardly and she told him everything she knew.  
  
After what seemed like days, but was probably only a few hours at   
the most the U-haul came to a stop. Bonnie receded to the back   
of his mind and they both focused on their surroundings.  
  
Darien blinked a couple times as the door rolled up and a   
flashlight was shined in his eyes. A bulky looking man grabbed   
Darien by the shoulders and pulled the boy out of the truck.  
  
Bonnie could tell that the man was a were-wolf by some psychic   
sense. The 'wolf shoved Darien in front of him and he was lead   
up a short path to large shack like house. He nearly tripped on   
the stairs as he was pushed up them to the porch.  
  
Darien wished he could try and run for it but he knew there were   
way to many guys surrounding him. Nearly all of them held a   
variety of weapons, guns, spears and all sorts of things. One   
even had a sword. He would have laughed at that any other time.  
  
One of the guys beside Darien knocked loudly on the door and it   
cracked open. A pair of narrowed eyes glared at them. Darien   
noticed they seemed to be glaring more at him then anything.  
  
"Electric man at your service," the man who had knocked said in   
an unpleasant voice. The door open wider and Darien was pushed   
through, followed by his escort. Darien was forced to sit on a   
hard wooden chair and was bound by rope.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Darien spat at the man who   
sat in front of him. Bonnie knew the man with rusty colored hair   
was a vampire. The pale completion, fluid movements gave it away   
immediately.  
  
"Who am I? I am Campbell. We are your worst memory, and we are   
going to make you ours," he said with a sleepy smile.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked not feeling as confident as he sounded.  
  
"Because you are going to help us. But first you must be one of   
us."  
  
"What makes you think you can make me help you?"  
  
"We are going to change you. Both your mind and your body."   
Darien opened his mouth to say more but he was cut off as   
Campbell lunged at him. His head was tilted back and teeth   
pierced his throat.  
  
Pain seared through his neck and he felt the blood being drawn   
out. It was a pain unlike any he had ever imagined. Darien was   
frozen in place and couldn't cry out. Bonnie was to stunned to   
do anything and she didn't really want to give away her presence.  
  
At the moment she was shielding Darien's mind from Campbell,   
which surprised the vampire, but he didn't pay much attention to   
it.  
  
When Darien was about to faint from lack of blood Campbell lifted   
his head and tore at his wrist. Darien tried not to swallow the   
blood but after a minute or so he was sputtering and choking down   
the thick fluid.  
  
After a while Campbell moved his wrist away and walked out of the   
room without another word.  
  
"Darien! Listen to me, do not forget about Day Break. We will   
help you as soon as we can. Don't give in to the Night World.   
Don't forget," she begged him before his senses began to dull and   
his mind grayed.  
  
Bonnie struggled to keep a hold of his mind, to make sure that   
she hold him but she was unable to and soon she fell back into   
the darkness. 


	17. Discoveries

Part 17:  
  
Raven silently stroked stray hairs from Damon's forehead. Damon   
was staring up at the ceiling sorting out emotions that he had   
stashed away for centuries. For a while they just lay that way.  
  
"I'm glad you told me," Raven said breaking the silence. Damon   
gave a twisted sort of grin.  
  
"You still don't know the half of it," he told her, still staring   
at the ceiling.  
  
"Another night then. Why don't you try and get some sleep?" she   
suggested.  
  
"Sure," he said turning. He picked himself off the bed slightly   
and leaned over Raven and gave her a kiss. She smiled slightly   
as she watched him settle down on the bed. It wasn't long before   
his eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out.  
  
Raven decided to go and check up on Bonnie. She slid off the bed   
soundlessly and started for the door. She paused a second and   
pulled the covers up around Damon's sleeping form.  
  
After closing the door behind her she headed to Bonnie's room.   
Bonnie sat upright in her bed as Raven came in. Her face was   
pale and Raven knew immediately that something had gone wrong.  
  
"What's up with Darien?" she asked kneeling next to Bonnie's bed.  
  
"They changed him into a vampire. This one guy named Campbell   
had him kidnapped and he changed him. Oh, you don't know how   
awful it was Raven. I felt every thing as it happened. I'm so   
worried," Bonnie said clutching at Raven.  
  
Let's go talk to Thierry and you can tell him everything. We'll   
find Darien quicker then the flick of a lambs tail," Raven   
assured the distraught girl. Bonnie laughed at the silly saying   
and followed Raven to Thierry's office.  
  
Thierry wasn't in his office, which wasn't that big of a   
surprise, seeing as it was well after midnight.  
  
Raven knew where Thierry's rooms were so they checked there too.   
Nobody answered when they knocked and Raven couldn't sense anyone   
in the room.  
  
Feeling slightly defeated they trudged their way top the kitchen   
to grab something to drink. The girls heard giggling coming from   
the kitchen before they could see who was in it.  
  
Raven and Bonnie peeked around the corner, not wanting to disturb   
whoever was having such fun. They were surprised to find Hannah   
laughing as she nudged whoever was on the floor with her foot.  
  
They were even more shocked as they realized that it was Lord   
Thierry laying flat on his back and pulling Hannah down.  
  
"This is how you treat your soulmate? By kicking him as he's   
down?" Thierry teased. Then he noticed the two girls standing in   
the doorway. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we're looking for Lord Thierry. Do perchance happen to   
know where he is? We have some information on the Wild Power he   
may be interested in," Raven said trying not to laugh at the most   
dignifies member of Circle Daybreak  
  
"What it is Raven?" he demanded picking himself up.  
  
Bonnie gestured for them all to sit at the long counter. She   
went on to explain everything that she had experienced in   
Darien's mind. Thierry's face became graver and graver as he   
listened. By the time Bonnie had finished you wouldn't believe   
that he and the guy that had been lying on the floor only an hour   
before were the same person.  
  
"Based on the information you've given us it may be a while   
before we are able to do anything or find him. But it is very   
helpful. Why don't you three go to sleep while I make some   
calls. We can discuss this with everybody later in the morning,"   
Thierry said.  
  
"Sure thing Lord Thierry," Raven said standing.  
  
"I'll be up in a few minutes," he told Hannah when she didn't   
move. Hannah sighed and nodded. She gave Thierry a quick kiss   
good night and followed Raven and Bonnie up the stairs.  
  
Raven said good night to her to friends before going into her   
room. Damon seemed to be having a nightmare of sorts. The   
blankets had been thrown off the bed from his tossing and turning   
and Damon's face twisted in horror suddenly and Raven had the odd   
feeling he was about to scream.  
  
She went to his side and shook him slightly. Damon started and   
woke up. For a second he didn't remember where he was and he   
couldn't focus on who Raven was.  
  
"Damon, honey, what happened?" Damon shook his head in answer.   
He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to splash water   
on his face.  
  
/It was just a dream,/ he told her before she could press him   
further. /Nothing to worry about./  
  
/What was it about then?/ she asked lounging against the door   
frame as he toweled off his face. Damon turned to give her a   
look and didn't answer.  
  
He didn't want to explain about the dreams that had been plaguing   
him for weeks now. He normally forgot about them come morning and   
they only bothered him in the middle of the night.  
  
Some stupid little thing, but he felt embarrassed when it came to   
telling Raven about it. Raven didn't really want to let it go   
but she did anyway knowing very well that Damon wouldn't tell her   
that night.  
  
"Bonnie woke up a little bit ago," she told him.  
  
"Really? How's she doing?" Damon asked, glad for the change in   
topic.  
  
"She's fine. I forgot to ask, did you talk with Thierry?"  
  
"Yeah, he said it's fine for me to join. He's sure you'll be   
able to keep me in line." Raven had to grin at that.  
  
"That's probably true. I can whip your ass when ever you get   
into trouble." Damon cracked a grin. Then Raven yawned and the   
two decided they might as well go to sleep.  
  
Damon wasn't able to get to sleep for awhile. He wasn't able to   
get his mind off of his nightmares. Many nights he had lain   
awake staring at the ceiling above him, wondering why his   
nightmares had started.  
  
They were always about the same thing, but always just slightly   
different. Damon somehow managed to wake himself up just before   
something really big was about to happen. He wasn't sure what,   
but it seemed like you could feel it in the air. The relistic   
dreams scared the crap out Damon.  
  
They were about Raven.  
  
@~&~  
  
Bonnie lay awake staring at the ceiling, breathing raggedly. She   
glanced at the glowing red numbers to the left of her on the   
nightstand. It was 5:30 in the morning. She had been asleep for   
three hours.  
  
She groaned, it was way too early to be up. The odd thing was,   
she had awaken from a nightmare. Something had been about to   
happen, something big, and she had woken up right before it   
happened.  
  
They other strange thing was that she knew she had been seeing   
through someone else's eyes and the dream had been about Raven. 


	18. Discoveries

Part 18  
  
Bonnie walked in the room with Raven a few minutes after the  
meeting was supposed to have started. Thea and Keller cast her  
puzzled glances asking if she knew anything. Bonnie shook her  
head slightly and didn't really look at them.  
  
Bonnie looked around and realized that they weren't the only late  
people. Thierry hadn't arrived. Raven thought she heard him  
talking to someone way down the hall behind her.  
  
The two girls grabbed seats on either side of Damon who was  
sitting in the very back. Quinn, who was sitting in front of them  
turned around. So did a girl with green eyes who sat beside him.  
  
"What happened last night Bonnie?" he asked, concern darkening  
his black eyes. Bonnie was rescued from saying anything because  
right then Thierry walked in.  
  
"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard that we have news on the  
fourth wild power, as news does tend to travel quite quickly.   
Some of you may also know that we believe he is in danger. What  
you probably don't know is that he was kidnapped by Night  
Worlders." Thierry paused as nearly everybody started murmuring.   
He continued when it quieted down.  
  
"We know that one of his captures in a vampire named Campbell.   
Campbell has already started the process of changing him into a  
vampire." There was another outburst at this and people weren't  
murmuring anymore.  
  
"Let's go get them!" some one yelled. Raven thought it sounded  
like Jez.  
  
"Quiet down." Thierry yelled. Thierry never yelled and every one  
in the room froze. "This is a very serious matter and we need to  
tend to it accordingly. Now Jez, we are going to get them as soon  
as possible. Now, we may have located the place where he is  
being kept and we'll need a good strong team to rescue them. I  
think that Quinn, Rashel, Ash, Damon, Raven and her team and  
Keller and her team should be a good lot. I would like to see you  
all in my office so we can go over our options."  
  
Several people who had wanted to go but hadn't been named  
groaned. Raven could her Jez complaining to her soulmate.  
  
"You can't go," he responded. "If something went wrong they'd  
have two Wild Powers to toy with."  
  
Raven stood up with Damon at her side and headed for Thierry's  
office. She found that most of the others had arrived before them.  
  
"The Wild Power's name is Darien Holmes," Thierry began after the  
pair had sat down. At the end of the meeting he had Raven and  
Keller stay behind.  
  
"Now I understand that two leaders working together is never an  
easy thing, but I want you two to head this things. You may want  
to break into teams and have one create a diversion while the  
other gets Darien or you may want to do something else, it's  
entirely up to you. I hope you are able to work well together."  
  
"It can't be to hard," Raven said smiling cruelly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll work together to kick their asses!" Keller said  
enthusiastically. They'd work together because they had to, so  
they'd do it well. Maybe they wouldn't have if the stakes had  
been lower but it was too much to risk if they screwed everything  
up because they couldn't get along.  
  
They left the office a minute later and went up to Keller's room  
to plan. They decided on something about an hour later.  
  
Keller, Winnie and Honey would get into the building while the  
others surrounded it. When the three got to Darien Honey would  
contact the others. Then Ash and Quinn would go in the opposite  
side of the house, with the purpose of getting caught breaking in.  
On 'accident' of course. Nala, Damon and Jeffery would break in  
to back up Ash and Quinn to make the diversion seem more  
realistic. Raven and Rashel would watch the three really rescuing  
Darien and help them out if there was any trouble.  
  
If Keller's team was caught getting at Darien then everyone would  
abandon what they were doing and cover Keller so she could get  
Darien out of the house and to the car where Nissa would be  
waiting. Nissa and Darien would get out as fast as possible and  
everyone would run for it. Galen was going to just be a look out  
and let them know if someone pulled up in a car or help arrived or  
something. 


	19. Discoveries

Part 19  
  
Raven and Keller's teams parked a few blocks away from the  
building where Darien was supposed to be kept.  
  
"Ok, everyone remembers what to do right?" Raven asked in a low  
voice. There was a murmur of agreement from everyone.  
  
"Then let's move it on out people. We need this to be done as  
smooth and fast as possible," Keller said. Then she, Winnie and  
Honey started for the building. The black clad trio melted into  
the darkness. The moon and stars weren't visible because of the  
black rain clouds that were overhead.  
  
The air seemed thicker and full of tension with the threat of  
rain that hung in the air. Ash must have said something to Quinn  
privately because he got hit a second later.  
  
/You two quit it. We are going to have a serious fight on our  
hands in a little bit so save your energy,/ Raven told them. Ash  
mock glared at her for spoiling her fun but it was a wasted look  
because Raven wasn't paying attention.  
  
After about 15 minutes Honey's thought speech filled their heads.  
  
/Ok, we're in his room. We'll wait in here for a few minutes to  
give you time to start the diversion./  
  
Ash, Damon and Quinn set out for the house at a run. Raven could  
see them at one window, arguing. It seemed that they were arguing  
over how to break in. After a minute Ash shrugged in a tired  
gesture and shoved open a window and climbed through, or at least  
he started too but when Quinn pushed him he more of tumbled  
through the window.  
  
/Ok we're in and people are starting to arrive,/ Quinn told them  
after he had climbed through the window.  
  
Nala left through the window in her bobcat form and Jeffery  
knocked a hole in the wall to make it large enough for his gorilla  
body to fit through.   
Raven could hear the crash that made and was fairly sure that  
everyone in the building had heard it too and had gone running to  
see what had caused it. Damon crawled through  
  
/Honey, are you guys still doing ok?/ Raven asked.  
  
/Yeah, we're fine. Nobody's noticed us yet./  
  
/Good,/ Raven started to say. She looked up at the house and saw  
a figure wave through the window.  
  
/Raven, Keller says to tell you that Darien is still out cold.  
She thinks he may wake soon,/ Honey said.  
  
/Get him out of there now,/ Raven snapped. /If he wakes up he  
might blow the whole cover. Be careful Winnie, he's going to be  
hungry and he'll go after you before he does Keller./  
  
She watched the now empty window. She could vaguely make out the  
movie shapes inside the room. A limp figure was slung over  
someone's shoulder and they carried it to the window. Raven could  
make out Keller as she jumped out the window.  
  
Honey and Winnie passed the still body through the window into  
Keller's arms.  
  
/We have company,/ Galen said. /Two jeeps just pulled up, both  
were packed./ Raven made a noise in the back of her throat. She  
signal for Rashel to follow.  
  
/Come on, this cannot be good. Nissa, get the car ready now,/  
Raven said. Just then Darien woke up. He started bucking in  
Keller's grip trying to   
  
force her to let go. When he could get out he tried to bite  
Keller's neck.  
  
He was really inexperienced at it and decided he didn't like the  
first bite so he lifted his head again. He was about to bite her  
neck, this time coming straight down for the jugular when Honey  
snaked her hand around the underside of his jaw, in effect Darien  
couldn't move his head.  
  
Rashel grabbed Darien's legs between the ankle and knee and Raven  
held his middle. Keller backed a few steps away from him as the  
three girls held him up, despite his struggles.  
  
/Nissa, now!/ Raven roared in thought speech. The truck  
screeched to a stop in front of them and they threw Darien in the  
back door. Honey hopped in after him and Nissa peeled out.  
  
"Shit," Keller said as she cupped a hand to her neck. The two  
jeeps Galen had mentioned had realized that the team had been a  
decoy.  
  
/Everybody move!/ Raven yelled at the team. /We have him, out,  
out, out!/  
  
Everyone tried to move out and towards the vehicles but everyone  
was hindered by the fight, to say the least. Galen ran towards  
the Circle Daybreak cars and jumped in one. He drove back and  
went along side the fight. Keller and Winnie managed to jump in  
before a Night Worlder tried to do the same. Keller kicked him  
squarely in the face and Rashel jumped in.  
  
/Go get the other car,/ Raven told them. They drove off and  
Raven ran to the other side of the house. She found total chaos.   
The fight had been   
  
going on longer over there. Nala's teeth were buried deeply in a  
vampire's neck as he tried to throw the shifter off.  
  
Jeffery punched a bear but it wasn't as effective as if the  
shifter had been in human form. The bear staggered back a few  
steps and then lowered its   
  
head and rushed the gorilla like some crazed football player.  
  
Quinn and Ash were back to back being circle by three vampires  
and a wolf that rushed the pair at the same time. Quinn threw his  
fist squarely into the shifter's face. Raven 0heard a half  
strangled yelp of pain and saw blood spurting through the fingers  
the shifter had clamped over his face.  
  
Ash kicked a vampire in his middle, causing him to double over.   
Then Ash went flying with someone on top of him as he was tackled.  
  
Raven's eyes hunted over the battleground looking for Damon, he  
wasn't dead yet, she saw to her relief. The guy he had just been  
fight on the other   
  
hand was a different story. He had already mummified and a stick  
of wood was protruding from his chest.  
  
Raven nimbly sidestepped a wolf that had thought she hadn't been  
paying attention when it rushed her. He growled and ran at her  
again. She slammed her fist into his face, breaking his jaw. He  
howled and ran off looking   
  
like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.  
  
/Make a break for the cars that will be here in a second,/ Raven  
told them. There wasn't time for anybody to really agree, because  
there were just to many people.  
  
Raven didn't even have a chance to see what was taking the cars  
so long because she saw a vampire making a running tackle for her.  
She caught him by the shoulders and used his momentum to throw  
them backwards. They did a sort of roll so Raven landed on top of  
him.  
  
"Where are they,?" Raven muttered angrily under her breath. Then  
two pairs of headlights cut through the darkness as the jeeps  
arrived. Everyone rushed the cars. Raven pounced on a Night  
Worlder and threw him across the yard and away from the cars.  
  
Ash punched somebody who went down and then Ash climbed into the  
car followed by Quinn. Quinn threw the wolf who tried to get in  
out of the way. Then he helped pull Nala into the car. They  
slammed the car door shut and drove off because they were full.   
Jeffery shifted into his human form and clambered into the second  
car. Raven dove in behind him and Damon jumped in to the car  
through the other side.  
  
"Go!" Raven shouted at Galen. He took off as they slammed the  
doors shut.  
  
"Gee boss, I think we should get to know each other better  
first," Jeffery said with a laugh, when they were in the clear.  
  
"But we already know each other so much," Raven told him. "I  
think I should get off your lap now, though. Damon might get  
jealous," she whispered loudly in his ear.  
  
"Over you? I think not," Damon shot back. They were all  
laughing and slapping each other on the back giddily, high on the  
excitement of winning the fight. They had the fourth wild power.   
How could they lose the final battle. 


	20. Discoveries

Part 20  
  
They drove out to the safe house where Theirry had told them to  
take Darien. They found that he was tied to a chair with bast  
cords in the living room.  
  
"He's wild," Thea told them. "I'm not sure how but they seemed  
to have brainwashed him while we was changing. We feed him but it  
hasn't helped   
  
much."  
  
"Do you expect me to act politely when you've kidnapped me?"  
Darien snarled around his long canine teeth.  
  
"We didn't kidnap you," Keller said shocked.  
  
"We just rescued you from them. They kidnapped you and changed  
you into a vampire."  
  
Darien glared back.. You could see in his eyes that he didn't  
believe a word they were saying. He didn't listen to anything  
else anyone had to say. He wouldn't even look at anybody properly.  
He just stared past them.  
  
After awhile Raven called the mansion and asked Theirry to have  
Bonnie driven out. He said he would have her out there in half an  
hour.  
  
When Bonnie got to the safe house she went to the room Darien had  
been moved to by herself. She asked Raven to stand outside the  
door and make sure no one came through it.  
  
"Hello Darien. I'm glad to meet you in person. The last time we  
meet was kind of weird," she said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Who are you? When did we meet?' he demanded looking at her  
closely.  
  
"I'm Bonnie. We meet last night sort of. I was in your head.   
Don't you remember? It was when you were still human," she told  
him.  
  
"When I was still," he started to whisper. "I remember. I  
remember talking with you. Then those guys and Campbell," he said  
cutting off with a violent shiver.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. At least you're still alive," Bonnie said  
soothingly.  
  
"How is this better? I have to kill people to survive," Darien  
said loudly.  
  
"Not all vampires kill to feed. They can drink from animals or  
they don't have to take enough blood to hurt the person. If all  
vampires had to kill to feed everyone would know that they existed  
and there would be a serious vampire hunt."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's just so much better," he said but not as  
harshly. "Um, Bonnie, can you get these ropes off me. It's kind  
of uncomfortable."  
  
"Sure thing Darien. I think you'll like CD, everyone's really  
nice," she told him going behind him to slice the cords that bound  
him with a knife   
  
that she had taken to carrying with her since that vampire had  
attacked her.  
  
After a few minutes the last of the ropes fell away and Darien  
was able to stand up. Bonnie saw that he still looked a little  
upset but she couldn't blame him. The past twenty-four hours  
would have been rough on anybody.  
  
Bonnie hugged Darien and he hugged her back tightly, drawing on  
the comfort and strength she was practically radiating. After a  
few minutes he took in a long breath and stepped back, smiling at  
her.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
They walked out of the room and Keller and Raven both jumped up  
into fighting positions. Rashel was already lounging against the  
wall, now she was holding a stake, still resting in her spot.  
  
"Hey relax, he's safe," Bonnie said. Darien frowned, wondering  
how he could ever fit in if they didn't trust him.  
  
"What are you so worried I'm going to do, attack someone? Then  
why didn't I attack Bonnie when she untied me?" he pointed out.  
  
"So you could walk out untouched?" Rashel suggested casually, but  
she relaxed minutely and stuck the stake back in her boot.  
  
"Cool," Raven said and nodded hello at him.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Thea said holding out her hand. "I mean,  
I assume you'll be joining us? Did Bonnie tell you everything."  
  
"I guess I might as well join you. You're better then the Night  
World I can already tell," Darien said with a small smile and  
shook Thea's hand.  
  
The End 


End file.
